Cookies
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: Cameron is baking cookies, and House wants to lick the bowl. PWP, pure smutty goodness!


Written for lostforhouse at LJ. She sent me the link to an amazing story I had misplaced, and I offered to bake cookies or write porn to show my appreciation. She wanted cookies _and_ porn, the cheeky monkey!

-----------

"Oh, score! Cookies!" House reached around Cameron's shoulder and stuck his index finger in the mixing bowl, scooping out a large dollop of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"House, come on, stop it," Cameron chided as she swatted his hand away. "I promised Chase and Foreman I'd bring them cookies, so don't eat it all yourself."

House pouted at her as he finished licking the dough off his finger.

"How come they get cookies? Did they give you a screaming orgasm an hour ago?" He raised his eyes to the ceiling, feigning trying to remember. "Oh no…. no, wait… yeah, that was me."

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. She was dropping heaping spoonfuls of the dough onto a cookie sheet while also trying to prevent House from dipping into the mixing bowl again.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer to me at work, I'd bake for you too."

"I can be nice," House said suggestively with a quirk of his eyebrows. Propping his cane against the counter, he moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her body into his. Her ass fit snugly against his groin, and he made sure she felt his bulge press into her.

Cameron tried to continue filling the cookie sheet as though his actions weren't affecting her. But when he let his hands wander across her ribcage to cup her breasts, she gasped slightly. While one hand slowly teased her nipple into a hard peak, House reached his other hand into the mixing bowl, scooped some more dough onto his finger and brought it to her lips.

The spoon fell from Cameron's fingers and onto the floor with a clatter. She parted her lips to accept his finger, and licked the gooey sweetness into her mouth.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" House asked with a gravelly voice, his free hand now sneaking under her t-shirt and sliding up her stomach.

"Mmmhmm," moaned Cameron as she sucked on his finger. His cock ached with the familiarity of her tongue's movements.

"Not as good as you taste."

He placed his lips and tongue against her neck just underneath her earlobe, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Cameron grasped the edge of the counter, and when House's fingers slid under her bra and resumed pinching her nipple, she arched her ass into his growing erection.

House removed his finger from Cameron's mouth and spun her around to face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Her tongue pushed into his mouth. She tasted sweet and chocolaty, with a hint of sex still lingering from their lovemaking only an hour ago. House's leg slid between her knees and rubbed against her core, making her moan. His hands wandered to her lower back and hips, stroking the soft skin there.

Cameron tugged at House's t-shirt. He broke their kiss long enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. With his hands pulling her yoga pants down and off, he began walking them backwards in the direction of the kitchen table. Cameron shed her t-shirt and unclasped her bra, eager to feel skin-on-skin contact.

When House felt the table against the backs of his thighs, he spun their bodies around so that Cameron was facing the table. He guided her hands to the flat surface as he kissed down the middle of her back. She leaned over the table and spread her legs, her ass sticking out seductively. House quickly discarded his jeans and boxer briefs, then took a moment to take in the sight before him.

"God, you're perfect," he mumbled. Cameron looked over her shoulder at him, desire clouding her eyes.

"House, please," she whispered.

Placing his hands on her hips, House moved between her thighs, letting the tip of his cock brush against her. They both groaned at the teasing movement. Cameron arched her back, pressing her body closer to his, and he thrust his hips forward. She was so wet, he entered her effortlessly. After a few cursory shallow thrusts, House stepped closer to Cameron and buried himself in her to the hilt.

"_Fuck_… please, faster…" Cameron clawed at the table as House indulged her request. He reached a hand around her body, slid it down her abdomen and dipped into her folds. She cried out when he touched her clit and began rubbing it in small circular motions.

House was digging the fingers of his free hand into Cameron's hip, leaving red marks on her fair skin. With each thrust he felt his climax coming closer and closer, but he wanted Cameron to let go first.

"Cameron," he growled, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. "Come on, babe, let go… fuck you feel so good."

As he doubled his efforts on her clit, she cried out his name as she came hard, milking his own orgasm out of him. He spilled into her, hot and heavy, leaning his weight on her back, while she continued to spasm around him. When her body stilled, House slid his finger to her entrance, felt himself still inside her, and collected more of her wetness. He brought the glistening finger to his lips and tasted her. She was sweet and musky, and he swore he could taste a hint of chocolate.

Cameron stood up as House slid out of her. She turned in his arms and buried her face into his warm chest, inhaling his scent. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, then rested his chin there, enjoying the feel of her body in his embrace. She chuckled against his skin.

"What's so funny?"

Pulling back slightly to meet his gaze, Cameron had a twinkle in her eyes.

"You are _so_ getting cookies."


End file.
